Dancing in the Rain
by jessemccartneysgrl727
Summary: Gabbie Turner has never had love. Bradin Westerly thinks he has. What can they teach each other? (Sucky summary! Just read and review!)
1. Default Chapter

**Dancing in the Rain**

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own the cast of Summerland, or the original story line **behind** Summerland. I do, however, own ALL the fictional characters and the fictional story line I add to the story. I also own the title, **Dancing in the Rain**. NO STEALING!!! Thanks!

_ A/N: AHH! Okay, so, this is my **third** story out right now :-/. I'm okay with it, I can handle it ;-D. Just be patient with me! I really wanna get these out there. I'll work a little on each and yeah...so...read and review!! _

**Prologue**

Rain. Rain meant the world to her. It was funny what a simple gift from Mother Nature could make her feel. The sound...the sound of the soft pitter patter from her open from her open window in the late summer-time. The sight of the rain slowly trickling down her glass window. The smell...the smell of everything being cleansed and the bad and the evil washed away. It was almost like a new beginning. Everything made it...new. When most people became depressed from the rain, Gabriella Turner was different. The rain washed away all her disappointed feelings and emotions...all her anger and sadness. It made her new all over again. It was something that could do so little and yet mean so much...it's like a whole new feeling you get...it's like dancing in the rain.

_A/N: Okay! So there it is! LoL. I'm going with a different vibe for this story...I'll see how you like it. I know this prologue doesn't open up to much, but her feelings matter in this story ((FEELINGS MATTER)) lol, so yeah, just read. I'm busy with work, school, fall musical and more stuff, so I'll try and update as soon as possible! Send feedback! xoxo _


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Him

**Dancing in the Rain**

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own the cast of Summerland, or the original story line **behind** Summerland. I do, however, own ALL the fictional characters and the fictional story line I add to the story. I also own the title, **Dancing in the Rain**. NO STEALING!!! Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella Turner laughed and smiled at her crazy friends as they all ran down the beach. She sat down in the sand and watched the sun slowly begin to rise. She rested back on her hands and watched them splash around in the cold water.

"Gabbie! Gabs!" She heard her name behind her and she smiled. She turned and squinted to see her twin brother, Noah, running toward her. She stood up and smiled at him. She brushed the loose grains of sand off her hands and then rested them on her hips. She cocked a hip to her side and let her crimson red tank top fall low on her right shoulder.

"Noah, what are you doing here? I thought you had plans with the guys tonight," Gabbie frowned and brushed a strand of her long dark wavy hair behind her shoulder. Gabbie and Noah looked a lot alike. Both had dark hair, Gabbie kept her's long and Noah kept his short. Both had dark eyes and both were naturally tan.

"I am hanging out with the guys tonight," Noah pointed behind him to a group of his friends. Gabbie began to laugh lightly and shake her head.

"Noah, Noah, Noah," Gabbie sighed. "You can't bring your guy friends here. I specifically told you it was our girl night," Gabriella laughed and looked at his friends. Noah looked beyond Gabbie and smiled. Gabriella turned and saw her best friend, Nichole Cogar walking towards them. Noah and Nichole liked each other.

"Noah? Gabs didn't mention you were coming," Nichole smiled flirtatiously. She winked at Gabriella with a smile and her and Noah walked down the beach. Gabriella laughed and looked at the boys he left behind. She recognized two out of the three.

"Hey Luke," Gabbie smiled and walked closer to them. She put her hands in her back pockets. "Tanner." She nodded with a slight sigh. Gabbie had dated Tanner a few months back. It was one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made. "And I don't think we've met." She smiled a small smile at the boy behind them. He had dirty blonde hair and what looked to be green eyes in the darkness of the night.

"Gabbie, this is Bradin Westerly. He's new from Kansas," Lucas introduced. Bradin nodded in Gabbie's direction. "Bradin, this is Gabriella Turner. She's Noah's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella," Bradin smiled at the beautiful girl. Her dark hair fell softly in her face as she quickly brushed it behind her shoulder. She blushed lightly and giggled as Bradin put his hand out to shake her's.

"You too, Bradin. And please...everyone calls me Gabbie," she smiled. All of a sudden, they all heard the back door slide open to a house not far from the beach. Gabbie's face turned red and she knew where it was coming from. The beach turned silent as they all waited for something to happen.

"Gabriella! Noah!" They heard a deep voice scream from the door. Gabbie's heart was racing and it was then that she realized just how much trouble she and her brother were in. "Get inside! NOW!" He yelled. Gabbie looked back at her brother as he jogged up to her side.

"W-We have to go," she mumbled and they both hurried to the familiar back porch. They had been in trouble like this before...it wasn't anything new. But Gabbie and Noah could both tell from the sound of their father's voice that this time was different. They both took in a deep breath before walking inside. Right away they could smell the liquor from their father's breath.

"Where have you been? It's nearly six in the morning. Why are you outside?" He mumbled. He could hide being drunk very well. He was constantly drunk. As far back as they could remember.

"We were just outside hanging out with our friends. It was harmless. We were just on the beach right behind the house," Noah said as innocently as he could. Gabbie let her eyes travel to the gray carpet below her feet. She was scared of him. She didn't like looking him in the eye. He knew that and Noah knew that. Noah was the braver out of the two. Gabbie was more quiet.

"Just hangnig out? Harmless?" He asked. The anger in his voice was rising, and yet, both Gabbie and Noah could sense a tint of passion and sympathy. "That's how she died, Noah. That's how your mother was killed. Are you purposely trying to upset me? You aren't making sense. Neither of you are making any sense. You say you miss your mother and you wish she were here and yet you continue to have your 'harmless' fun." He lectured. _At least he isn't mad,_ Gabbie thought to herself. There were some days when he'd get mad and verbally abuse them and then there were others where he'd just lecture and weep over the loss of their mother.

"Dad, we didn't mean it like that," Gabbie spoke up softly. He waved her off with tears and went over to the coach and crashed. He fell and lied there sobbing. Gabbie wanted to help.

"Gabs, let him be," Noah whispered and pulled her into the kitchen. He shut the French doors that were seperating the kitchen from the living room. "It's just the alcohol talking and crying. He'll get over it. You know he will." Noah said. Gabbie sighed and looked at the figure of her father through the glass doors.

"I guess," Gabbie sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"We better get to sleep, anyway. You have your volleyball game tomorrow and I have the surfing try outs," Noah sighed. Noah was always the leader of the two. He always had been. Gabbie determined he always would be. She relied on him. He was her rock.

_ A/N: There it is! Sorry it took me so long, I have been really working on She's No You, my other fan fiction, and so I've lost time for my other stories...but I do want to work on this one more. This is kinda going in an opposite direction then I wanted with some of the main details, but I'll get over it. It still has the same meaning. Thanks for the feedback, keep it coming! I know I just introduced Bradin, but there will be more...TRUST me :-D...keep it coming!! _


	3. Chapter 2 Sneaking Around

**Dancing in the Rain**

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own the cast of Summerland, or the original story line **behind** Summerland. I do, however, own ALL the fictional characters and the fictional story line I add to the story. I also own the title, **Dancing in the Rain**. NO STEALING!!! Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

_ A/N: Hey, sorry about the confusion, Summerlander. I re-read the chapter and realized how that could be confusing. I meant it as that day since it was 6 in the morning. Sorry about that! _

Gabbie sighed as she tied the red strings to her bikini top behind her neck. She checked her appearance in the mirror once more and headed out her bedroom door. "Noah! Are you ready yet? Because I'm leaving for the beach if you're coming!" She yelled throughout their house. She had noticed that their dad had left earlier that morning, so she wasn't worried about waking him.

"I'm coming!" Noah called loudly from his room. He came out and Gabbie walked by him to pick up her purse.

"Whoo," she breathed heavily and waved a hand in front of her face. "What in the heck are you spraying on yourself and how much did you use?" She laughed lightly as he shoved her playfully. She laughed. "What? You smell and I'm being a good sister and telling you how badly."

"Shut up! It's for Nichole, smart one," he rolled his eyes as they walked into their garage. Gabbie grabbed her volleyball bag and Noah grabbed his surfboard.

"I'm just letting you know. Plus, you're going to be in the water the whole time. Who's going to notice?" She asked as they made their way down the beach. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and slid her sunglasses on over her nose. She looked out at the beach and spotted Nichole and her other two friends, Daisy Jennings and Kaitlen Cooper. They smiled and waved and Gabbie waved back. "Okay, well, I'm going with the girls to practice. Meet me at the Grill for lunch, okay? I need cash," Gabbie smiled and ran towards the girls right as Lucas and Bradin ran up next to Noah.

"Why does she always come to me for cash?" Noah chuckled lightly as Lucas patted him on the back.

"She'll always come to you for cash. She's a girl," Lucas laughed. "They're all looking fine...why don't we stay and see what they've got for a little while?" Lucas rubbed his hands together and raised his eyebrows. "I know my man Bradin here wants to stay. His girl plays."

"You have a girl?" Noah frowned. He saw a grin form over Bradin's lips and his eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Callie," he smirked. And looked down at the sand below him. Noah nodded. He knew Callie pretty well. Callie had played volleyball with Gabbie for a few years. Callie always seemed to be a "good girl". Noah knew that Callie had liked someone before.

"That's cool," Noah nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. They watched as the brunette ran up and gave Bradin a light peck with a smile. Noah looked over towards the other girls warming up. His face flushed when he saw Nichole walk over to him. "Hey, Chole," he smiled, calling her by one of her nicknames.

"Hey Noah, so...Gabbie said you all are going to the Grill after practice. Do you mind if me, Daisy and Kait join?" She asked flirtatiously. He smiled at her and shook his head no.

"I'm not paying," he said and Nichole pouted. The other guys laughed. "No! I pay for you girls when we go to the movies, when we go to the amusement parks, heck, even when we go to buy a soda at the gas station!" Noah laughed and Nichole joined in. "I'm not paying."

"Fine, whatever," she rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Callie, you coming?" She glanced over at the other girl.

"Oh, um," Callie looked up at Bradin and then back at Nichole. "You know what? I have to meet my other girlfriend at the park in an hour. I better pass," she sighed. "Thanks for the invite, though." She smiled and walked towards the sandy court. No one seemed to notice anything besides Noah. He knew she was up to no good.

"Guys, I have to go talk to Gabbie real quick," Noah muttered and jogged towards his sister who had just served it to Kaitlen. "Hold the ball, Kait!" Noah yelled and pulled Gabbie down by the water.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Gabbie frowned and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. She readjusted her bikini top as the wind blew.

"Listen, Callie is up to something. After practice, I need you to fake being sick and follow her. She's pulling something, Gabs," Noah sighed. Gabbie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Since when are you up to something with Callie? Who cares if she's having her own life?" Gabbie frowned. Whenever it came to sneaking around, Noah always went to Gabbie.

"Since she was dating Bradin," Noah sighed and looked back over at his friend. "Listen, Gabs. Bradin is really cool and seems like he likes Callie...a lot. And if she's messing with him, someone needs to find out. I know Callie and you know Callie. She was in love with that guy...Andrew...or whatever his name was last year."

"It's none of my business! I just met Bradin. And if Callie sees me sneaking around she won't talk to me anymore," Gabbie sighed. "I can't have that. Especially when she's key to our volleyball team. She's co-captain! I'm captain! We work together!" Gabbie sighed. "I can't."

"Gabbie, how many times do you come to me for help?" Noah asked his sister and she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Listen, I owe you one if you can do this for me, okay? Please?" Noah sighed. "I just...I want to know!" Noah was always the one who was trying to get involved with other people's business.

"Fine," Gabbie sighed and looked over at Callie, who was laughing with the other girls. "I'll do it."

The game went on and Gabbie's team ended up winning. The boys were just about done with surfing. "Girls, I'm gonna go. Can you tell Bradin that I had to go meet my friend at the park?" Callie asked the group of girls. Gabbie was leaning back on her hands and watching through her tinted sunglasses as the boys continued to surf. She listened to what her friend was saying.

"Yeah, sure," Daisy smiled and returned her attention back out to the water. After Callie had gotten up and was out of ear-range, Gabbie took her chance.

"Guys, I'm really not feeling well. I'm gonna head home. Tell Noah for me?" Gabbie sighed and stood from the sand. She grabbed her backpack and towel.

"Sure. You want me to drive you home?" Kaitlen asked, concerned about one of her best friends. She squinted towards Gabbie, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun.

"Nah, I'm fine. A little fresh air might make me feel better," Gabbie lied with a shrug. She hated lying to her friends, but she didn't have a choice in this situation. What Callie had said made her interested in what Noah was thinking. Gabbie finished gathering her things and made her way in the direction Callie had left. When she came up on the sand hill, she saw Callie jogging towards the sidewalk. Gabbie followed her quietly and discreetly. Callie took her to a small coffee shop in a small corner of Playa Linda. Gabbie watched through the window as Callie went to a back table and sat down across from a guy she recognized as Callie's ex boyfriend. She smiled after she kissed him passionately.

_ A/N: Okay, so I thought I'd end it there! Let me know what you think!! _


	4. Chapter 3 Telling Bradin

**Dancing in the Rain**

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own the cast of Summerland, or the original story line **behind** Summerland. I do, however, own ALL the fictional characters and the fictional story line I add to the story. I also own the title, **Dancing in the Rain**. NO STEALING!!! Thanks!

**Chapter 3 - Telling Bradin**

Gabbie watched in awe as one of her good friends kissed, and clearly cheated on her boyfriend. Gabbie gasped when she saw Callie look in her direction. Callie's smile faded and she jumped up from the table and headed outside. Gabbie tried to pretend she didn't see anything and turn her head.

"What did you see?" Callie exclaimed and sighed as she looked at Gabbie. Gabbie looked away, and then her embarrassment and shock turned to anger.

"How could you cheat on your boyfriend, Callie? I don't know Bradin, but he seems like a really, really nice guy and you go and ruin things?" Gabbie asked in anger. Her face was flushed and her voice was rising. She didn't care who saw her yelling. She wanted Callie to know how mad she was.

"I may not have ruined things...if you can keep this to yourself," Callie sighed, much more calm then before. Gabbie went to say something, but Callie cut her off. "No, listen to me, Gabs. Like you said, you don't know Bradin. He is such a nice guy and he accepted me into his heart and that means a lot. But I know he still has feelings for his ex, Sara. They were really close and I can't get involved and have him break my heart." Callie sighed, sure of her self that it was a good enough reason.

"Like you just broke his?" Gabbie asked with anger. She shook her head. "I can't believe you, Callie. You, of all people." She sighed and walked away. Gabbie had no idea what to do. She knew she needed to tell Noah...and she knew that Noah would need to tell Bradin. Sure, like she had said, she didn't know Bradin. But Gabbie was someone that couldn't not tell someone something important like this. Therefore, she wasn't very trustworthy for most people. She didn't know where to go. She **needed** to find Noah. She decided to head home since she wasn't doing anything else today. She hoped that Noah was there.

Gabbie walked inside the house and tossed her small duffle bag on the counter top. She rubbed her head that was throbbing from thinking and popped the top to the bottle of Anacin she found in the medicine cabnet. She filled a glass of water from the fridge and took the medicine.

"Rough day?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw Bradin and Noah, each with a can of Dr. Pepper. Gabbie sighed and faked a smile with a small nod.

"Yeah, I didn't feel well after the game and decided to come home for a little while," Gabbie nodded and sat down at the bar seat at the counter. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's what the girls said," Bradin frowned slightly. "We got worried when we came home and you weren't here." Bradin said. Bradin wasn't stupid. He knew Gabbie was keeping something from them, but he wasn't sure what. Bradin was sure Noah had a feeling on what was going on just as much. Bradin took a swig of his soda.

"Oh...yeah, well, afterwards I felt sick and thought I might need some fresh air, ya know? Not the air by the water because it's all salty, but the fresh, fresh air that makes everyone feel better--" Gabbie rambled about nothing, really, unless you call talking about the air something.

"Right," Bradin nodded, confused, and cut her off. Gabbie nodded and looked around.

"But, I feel a lot better now, so, I'm going to go outside and practice my serves," Gabbie glanced at Noah and walked past them outside. She was hoping that her brother would take the hint. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked to the sand below her. She picked up her old, worn volleyball that she had since she was little. She spiked it up in the air.

"So...what happened?" She heard Noah's voice behind her. She sighed heavily. She wanted him to know she wasn't happy about this. She wasn't happy about spying on her old friend. She wasn't happy about being mad at Callie right now. "Gabbie...something happened. I know something happened. The way you were acting...about air?" Noah chuckled. Gabbie turned to him with a frown.

"Okay, Callie's cheating on him. You happy now?" Gabbie muttered rudely and walked towards the net they had positioned in their "yard".

"No," Noah shook his head with a sigh. "I'm not happy, Gabs, and you know that. What is your problem? Why are you so mad?" Noah frowned and shook his head. He, personally, thought it sounded a lot like PMS, but he wasn't **about** to start that one with his sister. He had been there done that.

"Why am I so mad? Because, Noah, I love Callie. She is one of my best friends. Sure, she was new a few years back and she is different. But she is my friend. We all wanted to **be** more like Callie because she was like a role model. And now...now she is cheating on someone?" Gabbie sighed and looked down. "It's almost like everything we've always watched and seen has been fake. I mean, first with mom dying and then dad going crazy with alcohol...now this. Who am I supposed to look up to? I don't even **know** anymore." Gabbie sighed and hit the volleyball straight up in the air.

"Yourself, Gabbie. You can't depend on Callie. You, obviously, didn't know Callie like you thought. That's okay," Noah shrugged and put his arm around his sister. "It's all going to be okay."

"I know, I just feel bad," Gabbie said with a few tears in her eyes. "How are you going to tell Bradin?"

They heard someone clear their throat behind them. "Tell Bradin what?"

_ A/N: Okay, so, I know this is shorter...but I have to end it here, lol. I'll write more! Promise! _


	5. Chapter 4 A Friend

**Dancing in the Rain**

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys! I do not own the cast of Summerland, or the original story line **behind** Summerland. I do, however, own ALL the fictional characters and the fictional story line I add to the story. I also own the title, **Dancing in the Rain**. NO STEALING!!! Thanks!

**Chapter 4**

Gabbie turned abruptly to where Bradin was standing. He looked from Gabbie and then back to Noah again. "Guys...tell me what?" Bradin sighed. Noah looked up at Gabbie and walked towards his friend. He patted his back and pulled him inside with him. Gabbie sighed and closed her eyes. She knew what was coming. She knew Bradin was going to be hurt. She sighed and walked down to the edge of the water.

"Gabbie?" She heard someone behind her. She smiled when she recognized Daisy's voice. She looked over at her friend. "Hey! How are you feeling? We were worried about you after the game. You always wanna go out with us after," Daisy smiled at her friend. Gabbie sighed and watched the rolling waves.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabbie shrugged and smiled. "I think I just needed a little space and air for a little while. I mean, you know, with my dad and all--" she cut herself off and looked over at Daisy. Her friend was fully believing her. SHe couldn't lie to Daisy...Daisy of all people. "No...that's not the truth." Gabbie muttered.

"Gabs?" Daisy frowned, confused. Daisy watched as Gabbie teared up and continued to look down at the sand. More softly, she said, "Gabbie...what's going on? You can tell me anything...you know that." She frowned. She watched her friend carelessly wipe at her eyes. 

"Noah had me follow Callie after today's volleyball match. He knew she was up to something, and he didn't want Bradin to get hurt. Me and Noah are tight...you know that. So...I followed her. I, too, wanted to know what she was up to. I followed her to the coffee place down a ways and watched as she kissed some other guy," Gabbie sighed and looked out over the clear, crystal ocean. "Callie saw me and headed out to talk to me. I got really mad at her and yelled at her. She didn't want me to tell Bradin...but that's exactly why I was going."

"I **can't** believe Callie!! We always thought--"

"Well, we always thought wrong," Gabbie cut her off and continued to watch the waves crash. That was until she heard a door slam behind them. She turned to see Bradin sprinting through the sand. It only made Gabbie sadder. "Bradin! Wait!" She yelled and bolted up from the sand, leaving Daisy behind. "Bradin!" She called, once more, catching up to him, now. He turned around and Gabbie saw the tears rolling down his face. She didn't know what to say.

"What?" Bradin yelled. "You followed Callie, got the information you needed...now what?" He yelled. Gabbie was taken back by how he was speaking to her...but yet, she didn't blame him.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Gabbie said as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Callie was one of my best friends...do you think that this didn't hurt me, either? Sure, I wasn't dating her...but I loved her. I trusted her, most of all. I thought she was a saint. I always looked up to her for ideas on how I should be or become. She was always so free and open. She wouldn't ever hold back. She didn't want to be popular or the girl every guy fantasized over. She was just...Callie," Gabbie began to preach. "And now I don't think I ever knew the **real** Callie and that kills me, alone. I don't have that 'role model' anymore. I don't have that friend. So, I'm sorry for affecting your life the way I did, but I don't think you could ever understand how it feels to lose a best friend." Gabbie turned back around and began to walk back to where Daisy was now standing, talking to Noah.

"Wait," she heard Bradin call from behind her. She turned and looked at him. "I **do** know what it feels like to lose a friend. I don't have any girl friends here and I don't really have someone to talk to about this. Noah and Lucas haven't ever gone through something like this, and there's no way I'd ever turn to Tanner. It sounds like you know exactly what I'm going through...maybe not with a **_girl_**friend, but a friend and someone close to you. So...if you ever wanna talk..." he shrugged and kicked at the sand. His green eyes soon found her brown eyes. He watched as a smile formed over her pink lips.

"I'd like that," Gabbie nodded. Bradin couldn't find the energy to smile. He just nodded and turned back around. Gabbie watched as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the beach to his home. When he was gone...Gabbie sighed and turned around. She realized that both Noah and Daisy had disappeared, so she went inside to get some rest.

**Back with the Westerlys**

"Cameron and I went to the beach today," Nikki Westerly smiled brightly as she passed the bowl of potato salad to her older brother. Bradin stared blankly at the glass bowl in front of his face. Nikki shook the bowl slightly to try and catch Bradin's attention. She cleared her throat when he didn't budge. "Bradin!" She exclaimed. His eyes opened wider and he jumped slightly. "Do you want the potato salad?" Nikki frowned.

"U-Uh...no..." Bradin shook his head slightly and passed the bowl on to Johnny Durant, a roommate of his aunt's.

"Bradin, you okay?" Johnny frowned suspiciously as he took the bowl and scooped some of the salad on his plate. He continued to pass the bowl down the line. He watched the teenager shrug him off and stare down at his plate. Johnny knew there was something wrong. It wasn't like Bradin to just mope around like this...unless he was having some kind of a problem.

"I'm just not hungry. Sorry, Aunt Ava. Can I just be excused?" Bradin sighed and looked up at his aunt. Ava Gregory could see the pain in Bradin's eyes. She nodded and watched as her nephew made his way from the table and upstairs. She listened as he closed his bedroom door.

"Johnny, follow him. Go ask him what's bothering him," Ava sighed softly so Bradin wouldn't hear. She dished herself some of the potato salad that had made it's way to her side of the table. "He doesn't like talking to me...I'm his aunt...I'm not like a friend. He thinks of you and Jay as his friends." Ava sighed once more and glanced at the stairs with worry written all over her face.

"Okay," Johnny sighed. He could see the fear in Ava's eyes. He'd never forget the time that she found out that he and Jay had given Bradin condoms for 'safety purposes'. He made his way upstairs, only to see Bradin on his bed in tears.

_ A/N: Ahhh! It has been soooo long! Sorry guys, it has taken me absolutely forever to get this chapter out. I have been so busy lately and so I finally got around to finishing it. Send feedback! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out sooner than later! Thanks, guys! _


End file.
